The present invention relates to a deodorant composition. In detail, it relates to a composition for removing smell originated from excreta of humans, cattle and pets, and so on.
Recently, people sensitive to odor are increasing by much sanitary consciousness. Now, it is needed to remove or restrict smell originated from garbage, toilets and so on. There exist many kinds of substances due to bad smell, and their examples include mercaptans, ammonia and amines originated from excreta of toilets and pets; hydrogen sulfide and amines originated from rotten foods; lower fatty acids such as acetic acid, butyric acid, propionic acid, isovaleric acid and so on originated from sweat and body odor. Many deodorant compositions are developed corresponding to substances and places causing odor.
It is known that a composition containing dehydroacetic acid of formula: 
and glyoxal has a deodorant effect against smell originated from excreta in JP-sho-50-126825A. However, it is not necessarily sufficient a deodorant effect of the composition containing dehydroacetic acid as a deodorant active ingredient.
The present invention gives a deodorant composition comprising a pyrone compound given by formula (I): 
wherein R represents a C3-C10 acyclic hydrocarbyl group, as an active ingredient and a carrier, which has an excellent deodorant effect against ammonia and amines.
Namely, the present invention provides a deodorant composition comprising the pyrone compound given by the formula (I) as an active ingredient.
The present deodorant composition, which can be prepared by mixing the pyrone compound with a suitable carrier to be formulated to liquid, solid or gel composition, is utilized by applying to the places where smell generates or drifts. The content of the pyrone compound in the present deodorant composition is generally 0.01 to 60% by weight, preferably 1 to 30% by weight.
Examples of the carriers mixed with the pyrone compound include liquid carriers, solid carriers and gel carriers.
Examples of the liquid carrier for preparing liquid formulations include water; C1-C6 monovalent alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropyl alcohol and amyl alcohol; C2-C6 polyvalent alcohols such as glycerin, butyldiglycol (diethylene glycol monobutyl ether), ethylene glycol and propylene glycol; polyethylene glycol; and glycol alkyl ethers such as ethylene glycol monobutyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monobutyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, propylene glycol monobutyl ether and dipropylene glycol monobutyl ether.
The liquid formulations can optionally contain a formulation auxiliary such as surfactant, preservative and propellant. Typical examples are surfactants such as soaps, polyoxyethylene fatty acid alcohol ethers (e.g. polyoxyethylene oleyl ether), polyoxyethylenealkyl aryl ethers (e.g. polyoxyethylenenonyl phenyl ether), polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, fatty acid glycerides, sorbitan fatty acid esters, sulfate esters of higher alcohols and alkylarylsulfonate salts (e.g. sodium dodecylbenzenesulfonate); and preservatives such as methyl 4-hydroxybenzoate, ethyl 4-hydroxybenzoate, propyl 4-hydroxybenzoate and butyl 4-hydroxybenzoate.
The liquid formulation is usually utilized by spraying to the place where bad smell generates. For spraying, the liquid formulation may be charged into a container equipped with spray mechanism or a pressure container with a propellant (e.g. liquefied petroleum gas, dimethyl ether, nitrogen gas, liquefied carbon dioxide gas, flon 11, flon 12).
The liquid formulation can be also utilized by penetrating into paper, cloth or the like by capillary action and exposing a wide area to odor drifting in an air. Examples of the paper and cloth used for the method include filter paper and non-woven cloth.
Examples of the solid carrier for preparing the solid formulations include mineral solids such as silicate salts, kaolin, activated carbon, zeolite, bentonite, diatomaceous earth, talc, silica gel and calcium carbonate; plant solids such as wood chip, paper, peat moss and coffee bean shell; and synthetic resins such as polyvinyl chloride. The shape of the solid carrier can be granules or powders.
The solid formulations can be prepared by spraying, or by penetrating the above-described liquid formulation to the solid carrier and then optionally vaporizing the liquid carrier.
The solid formulation is usually utilized by distributing or spreading on the place where bad smell generates, or surroundings.
The gel carrier for preparing the gel formulations can be prepared from gelatinizers such as carrageenan, agar, locust bean gum, polyvinyl alcohol, gum arabic, gellan gum, gelatin, carboxymethylcellulose, sodium alginate and sodium stearate.
The gel formulation may contain a surfactant, if needed. Typical surfactants are soaps, polyoxyethylene fatty acid alcohol ethers (e.g. polyoxyethylene oleyl ether), polyoxyethylenealkyl aryl ethers (e.g. polyoxyethylenenonyl phenyl ether), polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, fatty acid glycerides, sorbitan fatty acid esters, sulfate esters of higher alcohols and alkylarylsulfonate salts (e.g. sodium dodecylbenzenesulfonate).
The gel formulation is utilized by setting on the place where bad smell generates or surroundings or by exposing to odor drifting in an air.
The present composition can contain an additive such as antioxidant, pigment, coloring agent, stabilizer and UV absorbent. Further, known deodorant, perfume, antimicrobial, fungicide, insecticide, acaricide or pest repellent may be mixed or used together.
The present composition is excellent at deodorizing amines originated from excreta of humans, cattle and pets, and rotten foods in particular. Therefore, it is effective to use the present composition at the place where bad smell generates, such as privy (latrine), toilet for pets, cattle shed, garbage at kitchen and dumping ground.
In the pyrone compound given by the formula (I), that is the active ingredient of the present composition, C3-C10 acyclic hydrocarbyl group for R is exemplified by straight-chain or branched C3-C10 alkyl, straight-chain or branched C3-C10 alkenyl and straight-chain or branched C3-C10 alkynyl.
Examples of the pyrone compound include the compounds listed in Table 1, but the compound is not limited to them.
The pyrone compound given by the formula (I) may be utilized solely or as a mixture thereof at any rate in the present deodorant composition.
The pyrone compound can be produced from 4-hydroxy-6-methyl-2-pyrone and so on by the method described in JP-sho51-19126A or WO97/35565.